prehistoricearthfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toothless99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prehistoric Earth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Quagga.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Styracosaurus Rider (Talk) 07:00, November 17, 2010 I noticed :) But thanks for doing this while I was asleep. I know you've been waiting for this, so...wanna be an admin? Or do I not even have to ask this? I'll make you head of the Dinosaur part of the wiki. As soon as you reply. I'm the boss now...Styracosaurus Rider 16:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I would like to be an admin, and if you a) did want me to be an admin, and b) were sure I would like an admin post, then you could have done it without asking. And I know you're boss, but... : I HAVE MORE EDITS THAN YOU! : Toothless99 17:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : That's only cause it was still 3 in the morning where I live when you were editing. If it was the other way around you'd be dust in the wind by now... : And you're an admin with rollback now. Have fun. Styracosaurus Rider 17:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Speaking of time zones, I'll try that trick on you tonight...Styracosaurus Rider 17:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : No! Wait, I've got a Shakespeare discussion tonight. Dangit! It's the Bard's fault :D Tell ya what, we'll call it a tie :) Styracosaurus Rider 18:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I'm WINNING, so its not a tie! Toothless99 08:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Rules Made a rules page, like on Dinosaur Wiki and WWD. Basically like them except a bit less strict :) Tell me what you think. Styracosaurus Rider 19:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : Seems fine to me. Toothless99 06:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Canidates Get voting! Styracosaurus Rider 15:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The new pic on your userpage I knew ''both of you would like that! I just redid the book cover, and then slapped it in FA nominations cause I thought it would look good. Obviously that was a good idea :) Styracosaurus Rider 14:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!! Look at the test pages! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa... Now we need to put that somewhere on the main page...I'll see what I can do. Styracosaurus Rider 14:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Done. Styracosaurus Rider 16:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Much applause for templates We now have infoboxes for nearly everything we need! Congrats! This is why I hired you, y'know :) Styracosaurus Rider 17:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT THE ECOLOGY OF T-REX U mad? :Don't bother replying. This guy gives you fake links and meaningless comments. He tried it on me on Park Pedia. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) FA Plants I think we seem to be in a bit of a pickle. Unless we can get Diz to vote within the next---er, 8 hours or so---we may have to break the tie by word count/heading count/taxobox judging/fistfights. Fun, our first ''real FA debate!Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Technical problems When you go and post something on my talk page, it's blank for some reason. Just click Edit though and everything will come back in the edit screen. I knew this new look was a bad idea... Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice so far In 7 days you'll be a bureaucrat. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh, and sorry for my absence in recent days. I've been ''really ''busy lately (more than usual) and couldn't get back home, let alone at the computer. So you should see me more now. And finally, about cynodonts: I don't think we've officially considered them reptiles or mammals. What should we say for now? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) more irrelevant stuff IT SNOWED! FINALLY! The 4th North American blizzard walloped 8 INCHES on us OVERNIGHT! And we had to drive in it! :P Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Oh, yeah, you should've been a b'crat by now. I'll get right to it... :Done. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC)